Drying the Tears
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel to Tears. After Sam's accident, Freddie breaks down for the first time in his life. Fearing the loss of Sam and the loss of his world, can he dry his own tears or will his sorrow overtake him.


Drying the Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own the Astrology horoscope match that I will be using.

A/N: This is a sequel to TEARS, I recommend you read that first. Trust me, you'll enjoy this.

-SLEEPING-

He watched as the paramedics pushed the needle into the arm of his beloved and as the put the defibrillator to her chest, attempting to resuscitate her. He saw her body jump upwards and the paramedics quickly rushed her into the ambulance. Freddie did not move from his position, he turned his head down and continued to weep bitter tears, blaming himself for what had happened to Sam.

He rarely, if ever, cried. He had always sworn to remain strong, because he needed to be the one to dry Sam's tears when she was upset. Now, it seemed that he would need someone to dry his tears, but it wouldn't happen. He could feel people shaking him, trying to talk to him, but he paid no mind to them at all. Why should he bother, when his entire world had just been crushed? He was quickly building his wall, a wall that nobody could penetrate. He knew he deserved the pain, it was inevitable. He had done something so unforgivable, and this would be his punishment.

He felt someone pull him up from the ground, when he looked, he saw it was Jake. His friend had a solemn look on his face; he knew what Freddie was going through. Freddie watched as his lips moved, but nothing came out. All he could hear was the sound of the ambulance siren rushing toward the hospital, where they would hope to save Sam's life. Jake shook Freddie's shoulders and attempted to bring him to reality, and he did, however brief the moment was. Freddie could tell the Jake had tears in his eyes, as did many of the bystanders.

Jake said he had been at the mall with a few friends, the friends drove him there. He offered to take Freddie home, since it didn't look like he could drive himself. Freddie merely nodded his head and let Jake lead him to the car. He handed Jake the car keys and sat in the passenger side as his friend entered the driver's side of the vehicle. From there, Freddie went back into his defensive and withdrawn mode. He wanted to go to the hospital, but he knew they wouldn't permit him to see Sam.

All of his senses seemed heightened, but he could hear no voices. He could feel the car start and the dull tone of the tires on the road. If Jake was saying anything, Freddie wasn't able to hear. All he was paying attention to was the scenes that passed through his eyes.

Everything was still, but passing by with the car. The trees didn't sway with any breeze, the lake waters were still and flat, and every cloud in the sky remained as painted images on a dull blue sky. Though everything appeared the same, the world was changing.

How could he be so stupid? How could he have done such a thing to Sam, and thrust her life in danger? He loved her, he never meant for this to happen. His thoughts trailed back to the sight of Sam lying on the ground, her beautiful golden locks streaked with red. He hated the sight, and he hated the person that hit her. Yet, it could have very well been he who hit her, or any other man in her life that caused her so much grief. How could he hate a stranger, rather, he hated himself.

Jake stopped the car at Freddie's usual parking spot, exiting the vehicle with him. Freddie walked inside the apartment, not knowledgeable to his friend following behind him. Once he hit the lobby, Lewbert started screeching. The noise was enough to pierce him, take him, and incite the rage inside him. It was then, that the mental string resembling his calm and patient demeanor was stretched more than it could handle. It split, and Freddie snapped. He yelled back at Lewbert, matching and exceeding the level of Lewbert's scream and roaring as a lion would.

Lewbert was the first one subjected to Freddie's anger, his wrath. The one thing keeping him together was no longer able to hold him down. Lewbert whimpered as Freddie's exclamations grew larger. Lewbert was called a dog. He was a disgrace to mankind, a rat with a wart the size of London, and several other things that Freddie could think of. The man shrank back to his desk and remained silent as Jake placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie brushed his hand off and walked toward his apartment, where he found his mother waiting for him. She was concerned, because she had heard what happened at the mall.

She rushed toward Freddie, asking him if he was okay, and saying that he was lucky not to have been hit. In her worry, she forgot that Sam had been hit, and was possibly dying. It was a mistake that any mother could make, but it was too much for Freddie. Then, he exploded once more. His mom's eyes grew wide as he shouted at her, shouting that he was sick of how over protective she was and how he wasn't a dog that could get ticks and fleas. By the time he was done, his mother was close to tears.

Tears, they didn't bother him any more. He was still crying, and now he was crying even harder, unable to stop the rage that he was going through. He watched as his mom started to cry and ran out of the apartment. His own soul was crying, crying for the way he had treated both his Mom and Lewbert. He had a feeling he wasn't done, though. No, he was far from done. He exited his apartment and saw Carly standing in the doorway, shaking her head disapprovingly for making his mom cry.

He remembered the way Carly laughed at what would have been Sam's pain. He saw that Carly didn't appear very sad, but he knew she still would have been troubled. However, he couldn't forgive her for laughing at the prank that led to what would have been Sam's own demise. Now, he was staring into the eyes of what seemed to cause the trouble. No longer could he bear saying that he _loved_ Carly, for he never loved her at all. His hand twitched lightly and his body tensed up, Carly merely raised her eyebrow and stared at him, asking why he was so distraught.

Shock, that's what hit her. She was shocked when Freddie snapped, shouting at even her. He ignored his kindness, his patience, and all of the pleasant ways he used to act. He figured he was already enough of an ass, so he allowed himself to break. He shouted at Carly, telling her that he would never truly love her, and that she wasn't a good friend for laughing at the fact that he sent that text to Sam. He said he blamed himself for what had happened, and that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be friends with Carly again.

Carly was even more distraught than before, so she quickly ran into her apartment and began crying. More tears, that was all Freddie heard, and he couldn't dry any of them. He himself was wet, soaked by all of the tears that his soul had. He'd lost the one thing that meant the world to him, and it was all his fault. Truly, the greatest bastard in Sam's life was him. Now, he appeared to be making everyone else feel bad. He didn't want that, he didn't want anyone else to cry, but that was only a part of him.

The other part of him wanted the others to feel what he felt, he wanted them to experience the tears. His tears were because of his own stupidity, and his own weakness. Now, the wall he built up to prevent the tears of all the years before him had crumbled, and the tears flowed freer than ever before. Perhaps he could have filled an ocean with his tears, maybe he could fill an entire planet. Yet he knew there would be nothing to dry them, nothing to stop them. Freddie slowly walked toward a window and glanced out, the window was open, so he gripped the windowsill with his hands. He thought he saw something in front of him, and felt as though it obscured his view, so he reached out in an attempt to bat it away. He failed to touch it, so he leaned forward, hoping to grab it. The people that stood two stories below him shouted at him, but he could not hear them. He focused solely on the item that held his attention, and did not stop. Perhaps it was just a hallucination, perhaps he was so grief-stricken that he was starting to see things. The last thing anyone heard was a cry of distress, a scream, and finally the sickening sound of a thud.

She opened her eyes, the blonde beauty who had miraculously survived being hit by a drunk driver. She looked over and saw a nurse standing with a shocked and thrilled expression on her face. The nurse ran out of the room and soon reentered with a doctor, and they soon began talking to her, hoping that Sam was able to speak.

She opened her mouth and gave a weak smile, asking what had happened. The doctor informed her that she had been hit by a drunk driver and been placed in a coma for three days. She had died at least two times, but they brought her back, saying that if she died a third time, they were going to let her go. Her eyes were wide with shock and she quickly closed her eyes, trying to recall what had happened to her on that day. Then she remembered, she had seen the senior with another girl, and realized that it was a prank played by Freddie. She cried and ran across the street, getting hit by the car.

Yet, Freddie was there. He was there to dry her tears and to tell her that he was the one that loved her. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be a cruel trick, she could overlook it as Freddie being too scared to call her out by using his own name. She loved him, and she wanted him to know that. It wouldn't have been too hard to let him know, but she had been dying then. Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the doctor, her eyes were dry, and no tear could be seen.

The doctor then informed her that she would be leaving the hospital once they ran some tests and saw how she was doing, it would take her a few hours, and she'd get to see her mother. Yet, this blonde beauty wondered where the man she loved was. She hadn't expected Freddie to wait by her side at all, but she had the feeling that he hadn't been at her side even once. She could remember hearing several voices over the past day. Those voices belonged to her mom, Carly, Mrs. Benson, her dad, and even Mrs. Briggs, but she never heard Freddie's voice.

Over the next few hours, she ran through the routine checks, and it was confirmed that she was able to walk on her own. She spotted her mom walking toward her and smiled, she was glad to be alive. Her mother's eyes were wet and very red, a sign that she had been crying constantly. Mrs. Puckett wrapped her arms around her daughter and sobbed, crying tears of joy. Mr. Puckett was still at work, but he would be just as thrilled to see Sam as she was. It was when Sam asked about Freddie that everything changed.

Mrs. Puckett stared at Sam with a sorrowful look, causing her heart to start beating at a quick pace. Soon, terror was coming toward her, and time all around her was stopping. She listened as her mom explained what Freddie had done, and how he made Lewbert, Carly, and his own Mom all cry. Carly was still upset over it, but Mrs. Benson had forgiven her son, knowing that he had done it in his grief. Lewbert was still affected deeply by it, and was doing everything he could to get counseling and have his wart removed.

The story didn't end there, as much as Sam wanted it to end there, it didn't. She was told how Freddie leaned out the window and how he fell from it, crashing into the pavement. Sam's heart dropped and began getting ready to cry bitter tears once more. Yet, a slimmer of hope was given, Freddie was still living. He had been rushed into the hospital with serious head injuries and broken bones, but he was still alive. Sam felt as though she no longer had to hold her breath, if he was alive, then she would be happy.

Mrs. Puckett told her of the guilt that Freddie had experienced, since he had told the doctors what had been transpiring in those moments. He said that he felt like he was to blame, and that he deserved all the pain that he was getting. Of course, the last time he spoke to the doctors would have been two days ago. After that, he didn't want to speak to anyone, and he became withdrawn. The news for this beauty didn't end there, it seemed that Freddie had slowly slipped into a comatose state just hours before Sam was supposed to awaken.

Suddenly the room felt cold, and Sam's heart felt as though it stopped. Terror and sorrow were rising up her spine like wildfire. She had to see him, there was no question about it. Sam begged her mother to tell her where Freddie's room was, but Mrs. Puckett didn't want her daughter to have to see him the way he was. She didn't care, she didn't care how he looked, she still wanted to see him. Her mom finally told her the room number and she quickly hurried off to where Freddie was. When she made it to the room, she spotted him.

All she could hear was the beeping sounds of the life monitor, and the soft noise coming from the air vents. Slowly she walked toward Freddie's body. He had tubes and wires all over his body, and his skin was covered in bruises. She slowly took Freddie's hand in hers and sat in the chair that was positioned nearby the bed. She gazed at his handsome face and frowned, his face was wet. She gently caressed his face and wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam said in a tender and gentle voice. "I forgive you, you're not a bastard. You don't need to dry my tears anymore. Cry, and let me be the one to dry your tears for you..." Sam leaned forward and gently kissed Freddie's lips. She leaned back and smiled softly. "I'll be here when you wake up...It's my turn to take care of you."

* * *

I hope you liked this. I thought it would make a good sequel to TEARS, and it ends on a slightly happier note. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
